In My Heart, It's Possible
by kellsojackx3
Summary: Massie has always wished she could go back & change what happened between her and Derrington. She messed it up, and they both know it. But in her heart, she knows somehow she can go back and fix everything. Will it all go the way she wants? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, I don't own the song 7 Things, but I do own the personal/edited lyrics.**

**A/N: Heyy! Okay, so new story here. Long summary..coming your way! **

**When: After Bratfest At Tiffany's, when Massie and Derrington just broke up.**

**Where: BOCD**

**What: Massie wished she could go back in time, fix what happend between her and ex-bff, Derrington. Why did it have to end so bitterly? Yet, in her heart she knew just what she would do to fix what happened. So, this story is all about what would've happened if it went happily, and just the way Massie wanted it to. She never would've sucked up to Skye, never helped Chris, and spent more time with Derrington. She would've respected him more, treated him better, and stopped acting like the bratty alpha she "thought" she was. MassiexDerrington all the way! :)**

**Oh, and this whole story is in her dreams, not really that she goes back in time. Just what would happen.**

**Why: She loves Derrington, and yet she never showed it the way she should've. What drama can do to your relationship!**

**How: In Massie's POV the whole story.**

**Please enjoy, and R&R! :) **

**lve , berry.boba.nut.**

**p.s. When you read this, it'd be even cooler if you tried to sing along to 7 Things (the real version) on YOUTUBE! Read first, then try to sing along! **

(I'm sorry if my lyrics are bad. Cut me some slack!)

* * *

_Massie Block's Alpha-Diary_

_(Exclusively for Alpha eyes only)_

_Entry #16_

**:**

**7 Things.**

**Originally by Miley Cyrus**

**Personally Edited by Massie Block (ME)**

_I totally should say this._

_But at times, I get so mad_

_When I think about the previous kisses that we had_

_It was true, but you broke it_

_It's possible for you, not to care_

_And now I'm standing all alone_

_But nothin's ever gonna change until I tear_

_You'll hear…_

_The 7 things I hate about you…_

_You're lame, my shame_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you touch her_

_You made me smile, you made me cry_

_I don't know what guy you are_

_You're friends, they're nice_

_When I act like you_

_Just know it's love_

_I wanna kiss with the one I have_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do…_

_You make me love you._

_It's awkward and it's loud too_

_As I wait for you to hug_

_What I need to hear now_

_Is that you love me too_

_When you mean it, I'll achieve it_

_If you say it, I will keep it_

_Oh, you should hear._

_Oh, I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps, clear?_

_The 7 things I hate about you…_

_You're lame, my shame_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you touch her_

_You made me smile, you made me cry_

_I don't know what guy you are_

_You're friends, they're nice_

_When I act like you_

_Just know it's love_

_I wanna kiss with the one I have_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do…_

_You make me love you._

_And compared to all the short things_

_That would waste a lot of time_

_I probably should tell you the seven that I like_

_The seven things I like about you…_

_You're hair, you're shorts_

_Your only sport **(soccer, duh! It's totally hot!)**_

_When we kiss, I need support** (cuz your kisses are so dang good! and i might fall!)**_

_You made me smile, you made me cry_

_But I guess that's two I'll have to try_

_Your mouth on mine_

_When we're intertwined_

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna kiss with the one I have_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do…_

_You make me love you._

_You do.._

_Oh..oh.._

_Ooh oooh oooh ooohh_

_Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh oh_

_…………_

--xx--

As I listened to my own version of "7 Thing" by Miley Cyrus, I drooled over the thought of him. His mouth on mine, oh he could kiss! How Derrington could make me feel so much more special than I already was. How his smile, good lucks, and charm could smooth me through 7th grade. How our constant talking and IMing could make me believe in dreams, and hearts, and new feelings. How much I wished he was mine again, how much I wished I could go back in time, and fix things. Why couldn't I? Well, because it's not possible. But in my mind, my thoughts, and in my heart, they were definitely possible.

**

* * *

****So, how was it?! If you love/hate it, please review!! I still need new ideas for the next chapter anyways.**

**OH! And, if I happened to copy anyone's previous ideas or stories, please tell me! I really need to know, because if I did, I need to stop this story asap. But, please don't prank me!**

**R&R! :))**


End file.
